sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
| format = | creator = Malcolm Spellman | based_on = * * }} | developer = | writer = | director = Kari Skogland | starring = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = Atlanta, Georgia | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = | company = Marvel Studios | distributor = Disney+ | channel = Disney+ | picture_format = | audio_format = | released = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = Marvel Cinematic Universe television series | website = | website_title = | production_website = }} The Falcon and the Winter Soldier is an upcoming American web television miniseries created for Disney+ by Malcolm Spellman, based on the Marvel Comics characters Sam Wilson / Falcon and Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), sharing continuity with the films of the franchise. The events of the series take place after the 2019 film Avengers: Endgame. The series is produced by Marvel Studios, with Spellman serving as head writer and Kari Skogland directing. Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan reprise their roles as Falcon and Winter Soldier, respectively, from the film series. Daniel Brühl, Emily VanCamp, and Wyatt Russell also star. As of September 2018, Marvel Studios was developing a number of limited series for Disney+, centered on supporting characters from the MCU films, with Spellman hired to write one on Falcon and Winter Soldier in October. The series was officially confirmed in April 2019 along with Mackie and Stan's involvement. Skogland was hired the next month. Filming began in October 2019 in Atlanta, Georgia. The Falcon and the Winter Soldier is expected to be released in late 2020, and will consist of six episodes. Premise Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes deal with the aftermath of Avengers: Endgame (2019), in which Wilson was handed the mantle of Captain America. Cast and characters * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon: An Avenger and a former pararescueman who was trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack. Wilson was handed the mantle of Captain America by Steve Rogers at the end of Avengers: Endgame (2019), but continues to use the Falcon moniker. The series explores Wilson's actions after receiving Captain America's shield. * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier: An enhanced soldier and Rogers' best friend who reemerged as a brainwashed assassin after being thought killed in action during World War II. * Daniel Brühl as Baron Helmut Zemo: A Sokovian terrorist who was responsible for the Avengers' breakup in Captain America: Civil War (2016). Zemo wears his traditional purple mask from the comics in the series, which he was not depicted with in Civil War. * Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter: A former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Peggy Carter's niece. VanCamp said that Carter has been on the run since she was last seen in Civil War, and the series would show what she has been doing in that time. * Wyatt Russell as John Walker: A militaristic successor to Captain America, created by the U.S. government. Additionally, Adepero Oduye, Desmond Chiam, and Miki Ishikawa have been cast in undisclosed roles. Episodes |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 814140 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 814140 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 814140 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 814140 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 814140 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 814140 }} }} Production Development By September 2018, Marvel Studios was developing several limited series for its parent company Disney's streaming service, Disney+, to be centered on supporting characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) films who had not starred in their own films. The actors who portrayed the characters in the films were expected to reprise their roles for the limited series. The series were expected to be six to eight episodes each and have a "hefty budget rivaling those of a major studio production". The series would be produced by Marvel Studios rather than Marvel Television, who produced previous television series in the MCU. Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige was believed to be taking a "hands-on role" in each series' development, focusing on "continuity of story" with the films and "handling" the actors who would be reprising their roles from the films. Malcolm Spellman was hired to write a limited series that would focus on Anthony Mackie's Sam Wilson / Falcon and Sebastian Stan's Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier at the end of October 2018. Mackie and Stan had both previously expressed interest in starring in an MCU spin-off film together, with Stan comparing the potential idea to buddy comedy films like Midnight Run (1988) and 48 Hrs. (1982). Marvel and Disney officially announced the series in April 2019, with the title The Falcon and the Winter Soldier. The next month, the miniseries was confirmed to consist of six episodes, and Kari Skogland was hired to direct. Budgets for each episode were reported to be as much as $25 million. Writing The series picks up following the ending of the film Avengers: Endgame (2019), which depicts Steve Rogers bequeathing his shield and the mantle of Captain America to Wilson. Derek Kolstad joined the series' writing team in July 2019, and said he would be bringing "a wink and a nod" to the style of world building and character development from his film franchise John Wick. Kolstad added that the series would explore reactions to a black man becoming Captain America. Spellman wanted to "go home" with the characters and let the actors show their skills rather than simply focus on action in the series. Casting promoting the series]] With the official announcement of the series in April 2019 came confirmation that Mackie and Stan would reprise their roles of Wilson and Barnes, respectively, in the series. The next month, Daniel Brühl and Emily VanCamp entered negotiations to reprise their film roles of Helmut Zemo and Sharon Carter, respectively. Brühl was confirmed for the series in July 2019, and VanCamp was confirmed a month later when Wyatt Russell was announced to be cast in the series as John Walker. Set photos in November 2019 revealed Adepero Oduye would appear in the series, while Desmond Chiam and Miki Ishikawa joined the cast a month later. Filming Filming began on October 31, 2019, at Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Atlanta, Georgia, with Skogland directing. The series is filmed under the working title Tag Team. Mackie and Stan announced the official start of filming on November 4. In mid-January 2020, filming was expected to take place in Arecibo, Puerto Rico for two weeks. However, because of earthquakes on the island, production was suspended. Deadline Hollywood reported it was unclear if the location would still be used for filming. Marketing Concept art for the series featuring designs for the characters' costumes are included in Expanding the Universe, a Marvel Studios special that debuted on Disney+ on November 12, 2019. In December, Feige debuted the first images from the series at Comic Con Experience. Matt Goldberg of Collider described these as more grounded than fellow Disney+ series WandaVision, which was also promoted at the event, with a "standard spy thriller" look similar to the Captain America films that the title characters were introduced in. Release The Falcon and the Winter Soldier is expected to debut in late 2020 on Disney+, and will consist of six episodes to be released weekly rather than all at once. Deadline Hollywood previously reported that the series would debut in August 2020. References }} External links * * Category:2020s American drama television series Category:2020s American science fiction television series Category:2020s American television miniseries Category:American action television series Category:Disney+ original programming Category:English-language television programs Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe television series Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television programs based on works by Jack Kirby Category:Television programs based on works by Stan Lee Category:Television series by Marvel Studios Category:Television shows filmed at Pinewood Atlanta Studios Category:Television shows filmed in Atlanta Category:Television shows filmed in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Upcoming drama television series Category:Upcoming television series